


Captain Jack. . . what?

by Stariceling



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: 12daysofxxxmas, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-17
Updated: 2007-12-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack makes the most of a misprint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Jack. . . what?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jmtorres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmtorres/gifts).



> For jmtorres, who got me to watch Who/Torchwood in the first place. And for not laughing at me _too_ much when I misheard Jack's name the first time.

“This came for you.” Ianto placed a small package on Jack’s desk, and went on sorting through the mail. (Even top-secret government facilities are not impervious to junk mail.) He was just walking away to throw out the obvious detritus when he heard Jack cry out behind him.

“What is this?”

Ianto looked back, but Jack was only holding up a business card. It looked harmless, though Ianto knew by now not to make that assumption so quickly. Against his better judgement, he stepped up to Jack’s desk again to get a better look. The package had contained a small box filled with ordinary business cards. Jack held one up so he could see the name emblazoned on it: ‘Captain Jack Hotness.’

“It’s not an impossible name,” Jack insisted. “It’s ‘ _Harkness_.’ I said it very clearly when I ordered them.”

Ianto watched Jack shuffling through the cards for a second. Each one did have ‘Hotness’ on it, in place of Jack’s last name. “Did you go in person to order the cards?”

“Wait, are you saying they misprinted my name because I’m hot?”

Ianto’s face stayed calm as he reached for the box of business cards, ignoring the question. “I’ll take these back and see if they can be corrected.”

“Hold that thought.” Jack stood quickly, slipping one hand around the back of Ianto’s neck and tugging him forward into a firm kiss. For the first second Ianto froze, both hands braced against the desk to stop his forward momentum. Then his eyes slid closed as he opened his mouth against Jack’s and willingly returned the kiss.

Jack rubbed his fingers along the back of Ianto’s neck as he broke away. Grabbing blindly for the misprinted cards, he pressed one into Ianto’s hands before he could ruin the moment by making some comment about the fact that they were still at work.

“My card.”


End file.
